Reunion Part one
by heartbreaker315
Summary: All of the Cullen’s were human once, so they all have family. What happens when they discover that someone else in their family is also an immortal? Part one: Emmett’s sister. Part two: Alice’s niece. Part three: Rosalie’s godson. Part four: Jasper’s bro.
1. Emmett and Aria

Cast of Characters:

The Cullen Family: 

Carlisle & Esme

Jasper & Alice

Emmett & Rosalie

Edward & Bella

Renesmee (& Jacob)

The Wolfe Family:

Selena & Billy (Vamp-witch and Were-wizard, respectively)

Kiva & Justin (Were-pyres)

Aria & Blake (Vamp-werecat and Were-cat, respectively)

Chase & Kairi (Werewolf and vampire, respectively)

Synopsis: All of the Cullen's were human once, so they all have family. What happens when they discover that someone else in their family is also an immortal? Part one: Emmett's sister. Part two: Alice's niece. Part three: Rosalie's godson. Part four: Jasper's brother.

Disclaimer & Announcements: We don't own any of the Cullen's or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters and creations. All other characters belong to us.

Also this story was written by heartbreaker315 and xlemonlavender, so that explains the differences in styles. Collaboration FTW.

Chapter One: Emmett and Aria

"Edward I have to find her. Don't give me that look I know is a live so to speak. I left her once I don't plan to do it again." Emmett said.

"Emmett maybe she doesn't want to be found or Maybe… she is mad at you be practical Emmett. Take one of us with if there is trouble at least you have back up." Rosalie said.

"Fine I'll take one of you with me. Rosalie you're coming with ok. Any more abjection before we leave." Emmett said.

"Emmett be careful and bring her home son" Charlie said.

Some where in New Jersey…

"What Blake?" Aria said.

"Its time to go home they will start to worry again." Blake said.

"Alright I'm m finished. We can go" Aria said.

They locked up the store and headed home.

"Where the hell have you been?" Billy yelled.

"A little thing called work" Aria snapped

"Billy we all have school tomorrow." Kiva said.

Next day after school…

"Aria!" Emmett said.

"Aria, Blake run!" Kiva yelled.

"Aria wait it's me Emmett!" Emmett called after her and she stopped dead in her tracks. Kiva's ears popped up.

"Blake you hat now" Kiva said

"You got it Kiva. Calm down. Biologically he is my brother. Not that he was ever there to know anything about me. Aria said.

"Aria I'm sorry I left I didn't want to hurt you." Emmett said

"Aria, Blake, go home now, trust me it is worth it, if I decided to trust them we will be there soon." Kiva said as they hopped on their bikes and they rode off.

"Look whether or not you're related doesn't matter she isn't just your sister anymore and where she goes we all go." Kiva said. "We are not just vampires in this coven; we are many things. I highly doubt Carlisle will like us. Even if we are vegetarians like yourself."

"Listen here Kiva you're all coming with us, we will have a little meet and greet, then you can stay or go. Fair enough?" Rosalie said.

"Fair enough, now come with me..." Kiva laughed, "If you can keep up."

Kiva rode off towards the house.


	2. At the house

Chapter Two: At the House

When Aria stormed into the house with Blake hot on her heels they found Chase and Justin in the same positions that they were in the morning, sitting out the couch watching TV.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chase stood up and yelled. "What… what happened?" He calmed down when he saw tears running down Aria's face.

Aria looked up at Chase. She fell into his arms and cried. "He's back, and I don't know what to do."

Chase comforted the smaller girl, hugging her tight. "It's ok, it's ok. Wait, who is back? Do you mean your brother, your brother Emmett?"

Aria sobbed into Chase's jacket and nodded yes, but Chase couldn't see the gesture. Blake, who had appeared right behind Aria, growled yes.

"What the hell is going on?" Selena walked into the living room and yelled. "What the hell happened?"

Blake looked at Selena and nodded towards Aria. He growled, "Emmett." And Selena understood.

When everyone was gathered around Aria trying to comfort her Kiva walked in with Rosalie and Emmett close behind. Billy walked down the stairs because he heard Aria crying and wanted to know what the hell the guys did know to make her so upset. That was when he saw Emmett and the girl with him. A low growl erupted from Billy's throat and he went right up to Emmett. "What the fuck are you doing here? What the fuck did you do?"

Billy turned towards Aria to go comfort her, but had a change of plan. He turned back to Emmett and got right in his face, as he was just as tall as the other vampire. "No, never mind. You stay right here and explain what the fuck you are doing back here."

-- awkward silence --

"Carlisle told us to come. He saw that Emmett needed to see his sister, so he told us to come. Emmett really wanted to see Aria. Carlisle wants you all to come back to Forks for a visit." Rosalie said calmly, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Yes. We're going. End of conversation." Selena said firmly. She shot everyone a look and then added, "Billy shut the hell up; we're going."


	3. Packing to go

Chapter three: Packing to go.

Aria went up stairs fallowed by Kiva, Chase, Justin and Blake.

Aria and Kiva entered their room.

"Aria he won't hurt you again he can't and maybe it is for the better that you two actually talk before it is way pass to late to fix." Kiva said.

"I know you're probably right Kiva, but it is going to be hard, what if he doesn't accept what I am." Aria responds glumly.

"Then he isn't worth it any way. Think of this like an adventure they need us for something which means hanging with Jacob in La Push as well." Kiva said happily.

"So were heading to Forks aren't we" Kairi asked.

"Yep so trouble out west again Renesmee is what 5 years old now." Kiva said "Maybe she can help you and Emmett fix things, or Bella might you never know."

"I can't wait for you to meet Renesmee" Kairi said.

Boys Room…

"Aria is not happy at all, why they send Emmett of all people." Blake said.

"They need to fix what ever happened and move on." Chase said.

"Renesmee has gotten so big now I hear so it so be a good trip and a necessary one." Justin said.

(From Down stairs) "Let's go!" Billy yelled as Aria, Kiva, and Kairi appeared at the top of the stairs with camping packs and full visor helmets.

The boys didn't appear for another 5 minutes with daypacks and car keys.

They left soon after so that they could get there within 2 days.


End file.
